The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, which is effectively used, for example, for an oil cooler wherein engine oil and engine cooling water in the engine for an automobile are heat exchanged to cool the engine oil.
A conventional oil cooler of this general type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 103241/1974, in which the oil cooler is interposed between an engine block and an oil filter to cool engine oil before the oil flows into the oil filter. However, this known arrangement has a drawback in that when the oil cooler of this type is mounted on the engine block and when the oil filter is mounted on the oil cooler, a great load is applied axially of the oil cooler, as a consequence of which heat exchanging units which constitute the oil cooler become collapsed.